


She Blinded Me With Science

by eerian_sadow



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Community: tf_speedwriting, Explosives, Gen, Pre-Canon, Pre-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 18:13:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2119794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Science goes BOOM!</p>
            </blockquote>





	She Blinded Me With Science

**Author's Note:**

> written for the April 21, 2012 round at tf_speedwriting.
> 
> filling the Prompt: 1. Task: Backstory. Pick a character and tell us a story from that character's life before the war.  
> 

[ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/eerian_sadow/pic/000w4kdp/)

Carefully, Starscream tipped the tube pouring the contents into the beaker on the burner. He observed the mixture for a moment, then turned to his datapad to enter a few notes. He tapped out the glyphs, noting the time and temperature along with the exact composition of the compound in the beaker.

He was just finishing his initial observations when he realized the contents of the beaker were hissing. He looked up, just in time for the solution to bubble over and contact the open flame of his bunrner.

“Oh, slag me.” he raised an arm to shield his optics as the compound ignited and exploded.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

He came back to consciousness to see one of the engineering students bending over him. “Wow, that was some explosion. What did you do?”

“I was attempting to synthesize a new form of flight engine fuel,” the Seeker replied, taking the hand the engineer offered to help him up. “I suppose you were drawn by the explosion, Wheeljack?”

“You bet! That one shook the whole floor!” Wheeljack’s headfins flashed merrily.  



End file.
